


Чистота

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [6]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Что творится в голове Уилла Генри?





	Чистота

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн тома "Ступени, ведущие в бездну"

Вот они, двое: Уилл Генри и Пеллинор Уортроп, ученик и наставник. 

От давно немытого тела тянется кисловатый запах, кожа блестит как матовый лак — Уилл пытается смыть этот блеск горячей водой, стереть его жесткой мочалкой, но у него не получается, даже когда он машинально начинает скрести спину Уортропа ногтями, оставляя неровные розовые линии следов. Худые пальцы сомкнуты на бортах ванны, Уортроп раскачивается в такт движениям Уилла, как готовая к укусу кобра — вперед и назад, то горбясь, то выгибаясь. Уилла это не останавливает, он продолжает тереть, до тех пор, пока не расцарапывает кожу до крови. Всего нескольких капель, выскользнувших из-под ногтя, достаточно: ее запах, наконец, перебивает остальные. 

Уилл обливает Уортропа водой. 

Возможно, это дело ученика — заботиться о своем наставнике, когда он больше не может позаботиться о себе сам. На секунду Уилл пытается уцепиться за эту мысль, но она выскальзывает сквозь пальцы, и он тут же понимает всю глупость самой попытки. Закрыв глаза, он видит движение под своими веками: тонкие, тоньше нити, черви плывут в его кровотоку, растут в его плоти, скользят под кожей, и иногда ему кажется, что их становится все больше. 

Он запускает пальцы в волосы Уортропа и тянет на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову, тот издает резкий вскрик, похожий на птичий, но Уилл не слышит его, тянет снова, чтобы пройтись мочалкой по груди. Разбухшее в горячей воде мыло размазывается по коже. Уилл думает, что может утопить Уортропа — нужно лишь упереться рукой в его грудь или надавить ладонью на затылок, и держать под водой, до тех пор, пока он не перестанет биться. А можно просто сломать ему шею, когда-то такую гордую и сильную — теперь уже нет, она согнута, как у старика, а в морщинах и складках провисшей кожи скопилась серая грязь. 

Что творится в голове Уилла Генри? 

Он задыхается от горячего пара, макая Уортропа в воду, снова и снова.

Ненависть представляется ему похожей на лед, который тверже камня, но огонь, жалящий его сейчас, он тоже называет ненавистью, потому что не может подобрать другого слова. Он ненавидит Уортропа за то, что тот превратился в руины человека, его высохшая плоть едва держится на тонких костях, а рассудок насквозь прожжен сумасшествием. 

Липкие от воды волосы оплетают руку Уилла как змеи, и он рвет их, пытаясь освободиться. Уортроп смеется. 

Вот они, двое: в конце пути — один нашел то, чего хотел, а другой не найдет никогда. И чудовища съедят изнутри их обоих.

Уилл представляет себе, как впечатывает Уортропа виском в бортик ванны и череп трещит, как ореховая скорлупка в щипцах, осколки тонкой кости прорывают кожу, кровь стекает в воду, делая ее, перламутрово-серую от грязи, розовой. Он может разбить голову Уортропу, как тот разбил его жизнь. Все обломки у Уилла в руках, но склеить их он не сможет. 

И он думает о смерти до тех пор, пока от воображаемого запаха крови, человеческого мяса, потрохов, свежих и гниющих, его не начинает мутить так сильно, как будто он снова — мальчишка, оставшийся на пепелище.

Или на самом деле его мутит от запаха обветшавшей кожи и смытой с нее грязи. 

Наконец Уортроп перестает смеяться, и Уилл новым рывком заставляет его распрямиться, чтобы в последний раз ополоснуть тело. Он смотрит на ребра, кажущиеся такими хрупкими, будто их можно сломать голыми руками, надавив сильнее — и Уилл не может сдержаться. Он проводит по нижнему своду большим пальцем, снова представляя себе треск ломающейся кости. Даже чисто отмытая кожа кажется ему липкой на ощупь. Уортроп выглядит настолько хрупким, что его можно опрокинуть на пол легким толчком, и после — хватит всего нескольких ударов, чтобы сломать его. 

Даже мысленно Уилл не произносит слова «убить». 

Его голова полна картинами боли и страданий. Прижав ладонь к впалому животу Уортропа — кожа уродливо обвисла, под ней уже нельзя прощупать мышцы, кажется, что внутренности болтаются в кожаном мешке — чувствуя его пульс, Уилл пытается изгнать эти мысли из собственной головы: удары кулаками и острые лезвия, кровь, проступающая на ранах. Он невольно опускает взгляд ниже — безвольно болтающийся член, отвисшие яички — и в него втыкается булавкой новая мысль, слишком смутная, чтобы Уилл мог понять все, что видит: сначала — прикосновение, которое он мог бы назвать непристойным, а потом — снова нож, ощущение тяжести лезвия, округлой рукоятки в ладони.

Что творится в голове Уилла Генри? Он не знает.

Он брезгливо отталкивает Уортропа обеими руками, так резко, что тот едва не теряет равновесие. Прежде, чем отвернуться, Уилл видит, как губы того кривятся в новой усмешке. 

Внутри Уилла живет тварь, и он это понимает. Мысли в его голове, черви в его плоти, и освободит его только смерть. Он уже свыкся с этим, и говорит, что сможет справиться, сможет не поддаться безумию, которое теперь пожирает Уортропа. Ему лишь нужно взять себя в руки. Собраться с силами. 

Он слышит шепот где-то у задней стенки своего черепа и закрывает глаза.


End file.
